1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an object display method. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display method of a display apparatus and a display apparatus, which diversely displays an object according to scroll speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display apparatuses, various display methods have been developed. The display methods provide various user experiences in order to increase intuitive recognizability by a user with respect to information displayed in a screen.
Existing user experiences may be implemented in devices. For example, electronic books may be implemented to represent color similar to real paper books, and may display an operation of turning a page similar to an operation of turning a page in real paper books.
To the contrary, the devices may provide new user experiences similar to existing user experiences. For example, in general, pinch in/pinch out commands which display a desired portion through zoom-in/zoom-out in a touch screen apparatus have been widely used. The user may expand the desired portion through a touch operation which spreads fingers and display the desired portion. The display method is technology which provided a new user with experiences that did not previously exist.
In recent years, the latter has become more emphasized than the former in electronic apparatuses, and electronic apparatuses have been developed to function as more convenient appliances by providing new user experiences through the electronic apparatuses.
In particular, due to strong functions of the devices, since an amount of data displayed in the devices is increased, there exists a need for technology for efficiently searching data within the devices. Thumbnail image or icon display technology exists, but there is still a need for a more efficient method of intuitively displaying a large amount of objects, as necessary.